Becoming A Quirky Family
by Pricat
Summary: Many years have passed, meaning Sneaker has grown up and now starting her family which should be fun
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **I have imagined what Sneaker would be like as an adult but had to write it, but it's as fun as her being a kid, since she got married to Jareth and became a master thief like her dad, but now she and Jareth are embarking on a big adventure, parenthood and with a family like hers, the kid is gonna grow up awesome, strong and quirky with Deadly and Constantine being it's grandparents, hehe**

 **I hope you like, as I did write a short story where Jareth and Sneaker got married.**

* * *

It was many years later, but Sneaker had grown up into the master thief she had always wanted to be just like her dad smirking with pride plus had also married Jareth like she always had wanted so things were going good like living in a mansion , just like her grandparents in Russia but her parents, along with Deadly lived there too which made things lively.

But unknown to the infamous female, an new adventure was soon beginning for both her and Jareth, called parenthood because Jareth was noticing his thief queen becoming more moody, eating way more like when she was little plus bloating making the blue scaled male curious but nervous.

"We shoukd go to the doctor, as I care about you, you are my most precious jewel." Constantine heard him say, knowing what was wrong with his little thief since he knew it woukd happen sooner or later because he and Deadly were betting on it.

"Maybe I should come too, you know?" Kokoro said, leaving with Sneaker making Jareth sigh, hearing his dad and Constantine snicker, doubling their little wager.

"What're you two grinning about, you didn't tie anybody to train tracks, or steal jewels?" Jareth said, glaring.

"No, but thanks as we know what is making Sneaker crabby, super hungry and bloaty, you're getting either a little thief, or a phantom of your own!" Deadly crowed with delight, making Jareth spit take at what his dad just said.

"Why so shocked, as it's another thing, you and her wanted, remember this?" Constantine said pulling out a piece of paper from years ago but written in kid like writing.

"We did that, when we were ten and a half, but you have a point." Jareth said, seeing Deadly making Phantom Brew and Constantine drinking a yagerbombs making Jareth sigh knowing if it was what it was, he hoped those two woukdn't rub off on him or her seeing Deadly snort at his son's train of thought.

"Excuse me, but I raised you, and you turned out expectional, plus kids are like pancakes, if the first one sucks, you try again." the so called phantom of the Muppets said, seeing him sleepy.

Later Sneaker returned with Kokoro grinning, saying she was indeed going to be a mom making Jareth faint, worrying Sneaker, guessing this was quite a shock with being married, finding this place and then letting their parents live with them, a baby seemed quite a surprise but it was alright, seeing her dad and even Deadly happy about this.

"Hey, I didn't plan for this, but it's gonna rock, and maybe he or she will be either a thief, or like Deadly, we have to wait and see." Sneaker told them, seeing Deadly nod along with Constantine already planning in his mind.

* * *

"I'm sorry, that you took my news the wrong way, but aren't you happy, that we're going to be parents of the most awesome kid, in the world?" Sneaker said later that night while in her and Jareth's room, in her night kimono knowing in a few months, she'd need bigger clothes.

"I do, and am, but don't be disappointed, if it's not like us, if he or she doesn't want to steal, or magical, as we're gonna love it." Jareth told his mischievous wife seeing her nod, but giggly guessing it was hormones but Jareth had to look out for her too, because until the baby came, Sneaker was vulnerable, mentally promising to protect her and the baby growing in her.

"I'm gonna be alright, but it's sweet you care hehe, now get me cake, we both want cake!" Sneaker said, as it was her cravings, but Jareth had a feeling the kid woukd have a sweet tooth, like Sneaker seeing her eating cake but happy.

"Sneaker, you just relax, as the next coupke of mônths is going to make you feel wrird, because it's growing in you." Jareth told her plus in a couple of months, the baby bump would be noticeable, making his wife look cuter seeing her sleepy.

He kissed her head, seeing her out like a light, climbing into bed beside her, going to sleep, but the next morning heard Sneaker getting ready and in the bathroom, making him get it, because this was a big deal seeing Deadly made pancakes and Sneaker excited going to the table, plus gently touching her belly, where the bump was growing.

"Just like when I was chubby hehe!" Sneaker said, eating a lot making Constantine and Kokoro guess she was beginning to get big, but it was because of the baby, seeing her talking to it.

"It's just to get it used Ty's, when it comes." Cobstantine said, seeing Sneaker doing karate, knowing once the bump got bigger and she was as big as she used to be, karate woukd have to stop seeing her get sleepy after a bit lying down on the couch.

"Sweetie fly, maybe we shoukd take a break from karate, as it could hurt the baby, and you, which I can't let happen." he said seeing her asleep and snoring which was adorable, hoping that the kid woukd be lije him, but unsure until it was born knowing Jareth and Sneaker woukd be good parents.


	2. Three Months Later

"Wow, somebody's becoming bigger, but cuter!" Jareth said, as it was three months later, and they were at the doctor's since it was to see how the baby was doing, seeing it had a tail making him and Sneaker excited.

"Yep, just like me, hehe sweetie scales, and maybe it will be magical like you, but with my ninja blood and brains!" Sneaker replied feeling good plus knew it was a girl as she guessed her parents and Deadly wanted to paint the nursery, which was why they'd wanted her and Jareth out of the house.

"Yes it is female, and guess your house or her nursery is gonna be pink." the doctor said, seeing Jareth and Sneaker exchange a look as they guessed that Constantine and Deadly were making it look awesome, plus Dudley was supervising to keep both of them from either throwing paint, or being mischievous.

Plus Jareth was noticing that Sneaker's baby bump was showing, refusing to get maternity clothes seeing her drinking coffee, feeling her hooded cloak rip making her proud and Jareth curiously rub it gently.

"We shoukd get you a bigger cloak, or ask my uncle." Jareth said, seeing her eat curly fries giggling, guessing that the baby liked them, making Jareth giggle seeing her drink chocolate milk feeling the baby kick, making him proud knowing soon he woukd get to meet his daughter plus knew soon, Sneaker woukd be too big to get off the couch by herself, so could help her.

* * *

Constantine and Deadly were admiring their work on the nursery, making Dudley agree because they hadn't known if the baby was a boy or girl until Jareth texted him, so this had helped seeing it magical, because he knew that the baby would love them seeing Jareth and Sneaker home, but impressed by what they'd done.

"Yeah, and we didn't throw paint, or cause mischief." Deadly said, as he and Constantine were taking a break since they'd earnt it, making both Jareth and Sneaker impressed, telling them the baby had started to kick making Constantine, Kokoro and Deadly excited placing their hands on the bump gently, feeling the baby kick exciting them.

"Wow, she has my ninja blood alright, which is good." Constantine said, seeing Sneaker agree, seeing Jareth making tea, noticing Sneaker's ankles were becoming swollen, getting her to sit down, seeing her drink tea but belching making them laugh.

"This kid is gonna be pretty special alright,I can sense it." Deadly told them, seeing Sneaker sleepy and zoning out, making Jareth grin at this, because she was cute but seeing his uncle here reminded him of something.

"Uncle Dudley, Sneaker kind of nedds maternity clothes, but maybe you coukd make her a maternity cloak?" he asked.

"Sure,I can but you alright, as you look just as tired as Sneaker?" Dudley said.s

"I'm good, plus I promised myself, that I would protect Sneaker and the baby inside her, until it was born." he told him, making Deadly unsure of this because he cared about his son, knowing what to do about to go make a potion, but a look from Dudley stopped him in his tracks sighing.

"I just wanted to help Jareth get some rest, alright?" Deadly said, making Dudley think that very sweet of him, remembering his potions sometimes backfired


	3. Welcoming Baba Into the World

Nine months had passed sinceSneaker had revealed that she was to have a little one of her own but Jareth knew their kid was coming Anyday now, making Constantine, Deadly and Dudley grin because the kid would be born into an Awesone family with Sneaker's thief roots, but also magic from Jareth's side of the gene pool so it was fair game.

"Oh sure, for you three, a baby is fun and games but for me, it's gonna be diaper changes, and awake all hours of the night." Jareth told them, seeing Deadly roll his eyes.

"Sneaker is it's mom, so it's going to be like her." Constantine assured the dragon male.

They then saw a pretty chubby Sneaker waddle in, saying it was time making Jareth sigh taking her to the hospital, but Constantine was going with them, along with Kokoro because they wanted to be there, when their grand kid came.

"Relax, as we'll see him or her, when they do bring it home." Deadly told them.

Jareth was nervous, as they were going to the emergency room, seeing an nurse take Sneaker into the delivery suite making Constantine and Kokoro grin, pulling out hip flasks making the dragon male guess, it was yagerbombs, making both amphibian thieves chuckle.

"No, coffee, as these things take a long time, so get comfy." Kokoro told him.

They were hanging out and talking, but the sounds of a baby crying made them curious going to join Sneaker seeing a pink blanketed bundle in her arms making Jareth excited that Sneaker had gotten them a baby girl frog, and it was chubby like Sneaker.

"Aww, somebody is saying he-lo, Jareth." Sneaker said to her husband.

"Aww, hey there, but you're cute lije mommy." Jareth told her.

Constantine saw he infant female giggle seeing him and Kokoro, which was cute wondering what her name was going to be, seeing Sneaker have an idea.

"Baba, that's what Wr should call her, you know?" she said, making Constantine grin.

He knew that Baba was going to be awesome, seeing Kokoro and Sneaker agree.

* * *

Deadly and Dudley were very impressed, hearing Jareth tell them their grand daughter was born seeing Deadly grin excited to teach Baba magic, knowing Constantine was going to teach her thief stuff, like he taught Sneaker while she was growing up making Jareth sigh because Sneaker and him were Baba's parents, but didn't mind, if Constantine and Deadly tried.

"Hey, she's hard wired, just like you and Sneaker were, at her age!" Deadly replied drinking tea.

Dudley grinned, at this seeing a sleepy Constantine guessing like Jareth, he'd waited all night, for Baba to be born seeing Kokoro nod, pouring something into the madter thief's Glasd which was something to help him fall asleep.

"Ssh, Constant just sleep, as you're gonna need your rest to train Baba." Kokoro said seeing him asleep.

Jareth guessed he could use some sleep, because he had been up all night, waiting for his little one to be born into the world, so was going to his and Sneaker's room.

He was climbing into his and Sneaker's bed, out like a light since he was going to need it, once Baba came home in a few days Pkus had Constantine, Deadly, Dudley and Kokoro to help him and Sneaker raise Baba so was hoping things would go well, being a father.


	4. Tiaras And Little Thieves

Constantine grinned, as he'd returned from heisting and causing heck but hiding it from Sneaker, because after marrying Jareth and having Bana, she'd decided to retire from thievery for now but was teaching Baba her tricks, once the kid was older so Constantine was doing this in secret going to take a shower, since heisting worked up a sweat.

 _The perfect crime, and nobody knows, that I'm still number one!_

Kokoro was curious, seeing Baba pkaying with jewels from the bag on the coffee table, making her curious, seeing the infant amphibian wearing a tiara guessing her husband had been heisting needing to take it off her, before Sneaker saw and flipped, or she could say that Dudley Fabe it to

"Mom, why is Bana wearing a tiara, you weren't heisting again?" Sneaker said.

"No sweetie, Dudley gave it to her, so don't worry." Kokoro lied.

Jareth was finding this cute,wondering why his uncle would give his daughter something like this, when she was just a baby, going to get coffee making Sneaker curious, realising her dad had given Baba it, going to find him, seeing him doing karate.

"You were heisting again, weren't you?" Sneaker asked, making Constantine gulp, at her temper.

"Yep, plus Baba loojs cure, with that tiara on, don't you think?" Constantine said, taking deep breaths.

Sneaker hoped that Baba would grow up well, but was going to get breakfast, seeing Dudley impressed by what Baba was wearing, making Deadly chuckle at this because it was cute, guessing that Constantine had given her it, seeing Sneaker shake her head.

"Nope, she pulled it out of that bag by herself, Deadly." Kokoro told him, impressing him.

* * *

Constantine chuckled while watching Baba with Deadly's help, while Kokoro and Sneaker had went out for a bit Pkus the infant amphibian was still wearing that tiara, because when Kokoro had tried to remove it from her, she got upset so they left her be to keep her happy, so was feeding her milk, because she was pretty hungry.

"Good girl, sweetie fly, but nobody's going to take your sparkly crown, not even your mommy." Constantine told her.

"Yep, but we should let her sleep in a bit, as she was riled up." Deadly said seeing Baba very happy.

"Yeah, somebody needs to take an nap, soon because she was playing." Constantine said.

He had Baba in his arms rocking her gently, while singing to her a lullaby, that he used to sing to Sneaker all the time when she coukd not sleep or too hyper, making Deadly surprised because he'd never heard him sing before, seeing Baba out like a light and Constantine kissed her little head letting her sleep, seeing Kokoro and Sneaker back after a while, along with Jareth.

They were impressed that no antics had happened, while they'd been out, but it was alright.


End file.
